Water Under The Bridge
by DebeeBee
Summary: Ziva David is back rocking Tony DiNozzo's world once again. She needs his help and protection but and just what has happened since he left her on the tarmac in Israel.
1. Chapter 1

Tony DiNozzo remembered the first time he met Ziva David it was burned in his brain. She walked in looking for Gibbs. She was young, beautiful and flirtatious. Tony was in a bad place his partner Caitlin Todd had just been killed. The suspect Ari Haswari was Ziva's half brother. That was ten years before and now the woman he hadn't seen for almost three years stood on his doorstep. Why was she here? Ziva stared at Tony not knowing what to say. The last time she had seen him she had sent him away. She was lost, broken and headed for a breakdown. Now here she was feeling not dissimilar.

"Tony I know this must be a shock and I am sorry to interrupt your evening but I must speak with you. If I may."

Tony felt a sense of disbelief. He wanted to slam the door in her face but he couldn't. Even after all this time his sense of loyalty seen him opening the door to let her in. Ziva stepped in to the immaculate apartment nothing had changed here. However a whole lot had changed on her side of the world.

"Would you like a drink?" Ziva nodded relieved that he was being civil. "Tea please if you have it." Tony never told her he had replaced the special brand she liked. Just in case.

She settled on his leather sofa scanning for signs of a woman. There were none.

"I've just broke up with someone if that's what you were wondering." Ziva flushed scarlet. Obviously her ninja skills had abandoned her.

"That is not my concern Tony. However I have news that may shock you and I suggest you sit down."

Tony felt rage boil thru him it was too much. "What the hell Ziva you show up after almost 3 years no word. No contact no nothing and try to order me around. Newsflash honey I'm not your sap anymore. You're lucky I didn't leave your ass on the street."

Ziva's cell rang. She answered in Hebrew but Tony understood quite a bit. Who was she talking to and who was ok?

"So Ziva who is Aviva? What is she to you?" He stood smirking feeling terribly proud of himself.

Ziva very carefully placed her cup down and stared at him. "Aviva, Tony is my daughter and yours."

Tony stared at her in disbelief and began to laugh. "Really Miss Dah-veed you almost had me there. Bravo." Ziva stood up tapped her IPhone and showed Tony a picture of an unbearably cute and beautiful toddler. She had dark, springy curls. Green eyes and most disarmingly the DiNozzo grin. Tony felt choked with rage and emotion. That beautiful little girl was his daughter. He was a DAD? Tears pricked his eyes.

"Why Ziva? She's beautiful she looks like me, like both of us. Why would you keep my child from me?"

Ziva felt tears blind her eyes. There had been reasons but now seeing Tony so devastated she couldn't justify them.

"Are you just going to sit there? Drop a mother of bombshells on me and say nothing? No explanation!"

"Tony it is a long and very complicated story. Aviva is with my aunt Nettie at the hotel. What would you like to know if you flip thru my cell there are lots of photographs. She is a beautiful, pleasant child. She has your nature. She was born June 3rd, she is 18 months old."

Tony stared at a photo of his daughter about six months old. She was seriously adorable. She had a teddy bear next to her that twice her size. He felt overcome. He had missed so much of her life.

"So Aviva, pretty name." Ziva smiled.

"Yes Aviva Elizabeth DiNozzo." Tony felt choked she carried his mother's name.

"Aviva is Hebrew for Spring and your mother's name of course. She is walking and speaking many words. She likes to sing." Tony swallowed at her radiant smile. Pure love lit up her face. Their child.

He had been saying recently he never thought he would have a family and he had a beautiful daughter who he hadn't known existed. He stared at Ziva she was as lovely as ever. Thinner, her hair longer.

"So when do I meet my daughter? I should of met her two years ago on the ultrasound but no her mother sent me packing and kept her existence a secret".

"Tony will you please sit down there is much to tell you. Since before my pregnancy our lives were at risk from Parsa and the last two years have been spent hiding from one thing or another."

Tony felt his mouth open and close rather like his goldfish Kate and Ziva.

"Parsa, Mishnev and now someone else. Tony our lives are in danger that is why I am here. Aviva and I need your help."

Tony felt his heart sink he sat down unsteadily. He had only just found out he had a daughter and now her life was in danger? Even though he hadn't even met her yet that beautiful little face a perfect combination of himself and Ziva had stolen his heart. Nothing would happen to her he would make certain or die trying. Tony had been feeling restless lately yearning wanting something he couldn't put his finger on. He had split from Zoe Keates after a year long relationship it hadn't felt right. His ex Jeanne Benoit had also recently reappeared connected to a case. She however had moved on and married. If having this beautiful child in his life was what he had been waiting for he was more than ready to embrace the change with open arms. Ziva looked at Tony watching the thoughts swirl. He had taken it better than she had hoped. Well so far.

"Ok mommy spill. Start from me leaving you on that goddamn tarmac." She swallowed maybe not.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Israel October 2013**_

Ziva watched the plane take off without her and take the man she loved away. Sobs racked her slender frame. Her heart was breaking in two. The pain was worse than that of her father dying. She climbed into her car and tried to stop the tears. She had spent five blissful days with Tony. Getting to know each other as never before not co workers, or partners but friends and eventual lovers. Images of making love in the olive grove flashed thru her mind. It was everything she had imagined it would be and more. Tony was a gentle, passionate lover. She lost track of how many times they made love in the remaining days. Making up for 8 years of sexual tension and want. It just made it harder to let him go. Ziva loved Tony with all her heart that was why she had asked him to go back. She needed to heal and find herself. She knew he would stay give up NCIS but she couldn't do that to him. One day she would return that's what her necklace symbolized. Ziva managed to drive back to her childhood home. She decided to go and stay with her mother's sister aunt Nettie for a while. She had to plan to stay safe until Benham Parsa was caught or killed. The coming weeks saw Ziva feeling ill. She was tired and felt sickly. Putting it down to stress she shrugged it off. Nettie Cohen was in her mid sixties. A lively, outgoing lady she was still very attractive. Dark straight, slightly greying hair wore in a chic bob. She had dark eyes very similar to her niece's. Those eyes were now regarding her with concern.

"Zivaleh, motek you must see the doctor please? I am worried about you the sacks under your eyes." Ziva smiled.

"It is bags Nettie not sacks. Ok to please you but he will say it is stress. I have not heard from Orli for days. She is keeping me updated on any news."

"It is good you are getting on better with her Ziva. She is a useful contact to have. She helped agent DiNozzo a great deal."

Ziva flushed Nettie had met Tony when he was searching for Ziva. She was charmed by the handsome, American. Could tell he was in love with her niece.

"Yes Tony told me. I do not wish to discuss him aunt it is too painful."

"You're a fool Ziva to let him go. He loves you, searched the world twice over. Neshema I adore you but you are a FOOL." Ziva called the doctors and made an appointment little realizing her life was about to change forever.

 _ **Washington December 2015**_

Tony stared at her a huge grin breaking out. "I knew Nettie liked me she's a lovely lady."

"Shut up Tony. Do you want to hear or not? The doctor done the tests and rang the next day. Miss David you are pregnant." Tony stared at her his emotions all jumbled up.

"I was in shock but straight away I knew that I would have this baby and do whatever it took to keep it safe."

"What about me Ziva? What about ME?"

Ziva shrank back in her seat. "Tony I could not return Parsa was still out there. We were both in danger. I went to Shmeil he helped and I went to Cyprus for a few months. Then I was ill I had low blood pressure could not fly. Believe me I did not do any of this lightly."

Tears fell freely down her face. Tony felt torn. Part of him wanted to shake her, another hug her.

"I returned home and had Aviva it was done discreetly. Orli helped, she has become a friend these last few years. There are too few people to trust."

"So how was it being pregnant?" I bet you were beautiful." Ziva blushed.

"I was ok apart from the blood pressure that was not nice. I loved feeling her grow knowing she was healthy and safe. I hoped she would have your eyes and she did."

Tony sat down and tiredly rubbed his face. He had missed her being pregnant growing large with his baby. Something he had given more than a passing thought to.

"My labor was quite short 8 hours. Aunt Nettie was with me. She is like Aviva's grandmother. She adores her, well it is mutual. Aviva knows your face I show her a photo and she says Dada."

"That's all fine and dandy Ziva but it's like reading a book and saying cat. I could be anybody. I am going to do my damndest to make sure my daughter knows who her father is." He glared at her making Ziva feel dreadful.

"Just when things were settling down and I was going to let you know about Aviva along came Mishnev."

Tony froze his mind scanning back to Sergei Mishnev. Ari Haswari's half brother they shared the same mother. Ziva and Ari had the same father former Mossad Director Eli David.

"Mishnev waged war against Gibbs and NCIS. How the hell did he know you killed Ari?"

"Deena Bashan, please may I have some water. This is difficult for me." Tony got Ziva a bottle of water. He knew she was tortured over killing Ari and taking her former friend's fiance away from her.

Ziva picked up her cell staring at her daughter's face. This was so painful. She had killed Ari to save Gibbs but she had loved him very much. The man he was before hatred turned him unrecognizable.

"Deena has a brother Isaac Bashan he and Ari were close friends. She told him what I had done. He became acquainted with Mishnev I am not sure how and told him it was I who had killed Ari not Gibbs." Tony's head was pounding he thought the threat of Mishnev on US soil had been bad but now knowing he had hunted Ziva and his daughter.

"Orli kept me informed of what happened here. I am very sorry about Diane she was a nice lady. She also said you had met another agent and you were happy."

"What the hell? Since when does Mossad keep tabs on my love life?"

"She was looking out for us and you. I am sorry your privacy was invaded. Mishnev got close once but I managed to take out his hired thugs. So much for retirement. We then went back to Cyprus it is really beautiful there. We stayed until March. I knew you were with agent Keates I did not wish to disrupt your life."

Tony closed his eyes. Trying not to be angry. It would of disrupted his world but he would of dealt with it. Zoe wouldn't have been happy he knew, no woman would be. It was all irrelevant anyway he was a free man now they had broken up a few weeks before.

"Then just after her first birthday Aviva got really sick. Please just listen, I know you are angry. She had a temperature and a rash we got her to hospital. The doctor suspected meningitis."

Tony stood up his face alight with rage. So not only had he not been aware of his daughter existing she had also been seriously ill. She could have died without him having ever met her.

"Ziva we need to get out of here I need to clear my head. We need to speak to Vance."

Ziva shook her head. "No Tony I don't want the team involved." Tony grabbed her by the shoulders. Green eyes clashed against chocolate. It was Ziva who looked away first.

"Ziva you have no choice. You asked for MY help we need NCIS and its resources. To keep you all safe. I can't do my job and protect the three of you. The team can." Ziva nodded reluctantly knowing what he said made sense.

She was not looking forward to facing her old team mates but Aviva was her main priority.

Her and Tony headed to the car. "Where are we going?" Tony stopped and stared.

"To meet my daughter. Come on which hotel are you staying at?"

"The Four Seasons. Yes it is expensive but it is a very nice hotel." Tony smirked nice didn't come close to describing the luxurious hotel. He headed towards Georgetown. Ziva rang her aunt to say they were on their way. Aviva was asleep. Tony would never forget the first time he laid eyes on his daughter. She had Ziva's skin tone and dark curls but his mouth. He couldn't wait until she woke up to see her green eyes so like his own. He gently trailed a finger down her cheek. He already loved her she was part of him and the woman he had loved for so many years. Ziva watched with tears in her eyes. The day she thought might never happen was finally here. She knew Tony would make an amazing father. She just prayed that she and her daughter would be kept safe. She was so tired of running and hiding she wanted Aviva to have a family. Have a father who adored her. She knew without any doubt that Tony DiNozzo would.


	3. Chapter 3

Nettie gave Tony a warm welcome. She then made her excuses saying she was jetlagged and headed off to her adjoining hotel room. Tony settled down on the couch their hotel suite was huge. Aviva was sleeping in a portable crib.

"So Ziva, continue your story. Aviva was seriously ill you said."

Ziva kicked off her shoes and curled her feet up beneath her. "Yes she had meningitis, luckily it was viral and not bacterial. She was at the hospital where Deena Bashan works and she found out about Aviva I don't know how. She took her Tony." Ziva's hands were trembling.

Tony crossed the room to sit next to her he took hold of her hands. "Ziva look at me sweetheart. Take a deep breath. She's here, she's safe." He pulled her to him in a comforting hug. Gently he pulled back. He could see this was hard for her.

"She took her from the pediatric unit. Nobody noticed at first, she is a doctor. Aunt Nettie raised the alarm. Luckily she must have panicked; she abandoned her in the lobby and fled. Nobody has seen her since. I blamed myself, I should have been there."

A muted cry came from the bedroom Ziva was sharing with her daughter. Tony felt his heart race. Ziva motioned for him to stay seated. She returned with Aviva wrapped in a fleece blanket. She was wearing a cute sleep suit. Her curls which fell to her shoulders were a tangled mess. Ziva sat down next to Tony who stared in fascination at his daughter. She looked back sleepily with huge green eyes fringed with long lashes. She really was a stunning child.

"Aviva my sweet, this is your daddy. Remember the man in the photo. Say dada." Aviva shyly turned her head into her mother's chest. Ziva stroked her curls reassuringly.

"I'm sorry Tony she is tired and shy. She is not used to strangers. She will soon get to know you." Tony reached out and lightly stroked her soft cheek.

"It's ok Ziva. The autopsy gremlin and Breena have a daughter about the same age Victoria." Ziva smiled. She looked down at their daughter. She was blessed to have her.

"I am pleased for them. How is Tim is he still with Delilah?"

Tony nodded. Aviva gave a huge yawn making him smile. Ziva crooned to her gently singing in Hebrew she had a beautiful voice. He often used to hear her in the ladies room at NCIS when she didn't know anyone was around singing.

Aviva quickly fell back to sleep. "Would you like to put her down Tony?" He nodded she gently handed her to him making sure she was secure.

Tony felt an ache in his heart as he held his daughter for the first time. She was heavier than he expected but what did he know? He followed Ziva to the opulent bedroom and gently laid her down. Tenderly moving her curls from her face. Ziva watched with tears feeling overcome. He was putting the blanket round her.

"Kiss her if you want Tony she will not break." He lent down and kissed her warm, soft baby skin. Even though it was terror that had brought Ziva David back into his world to know he had this beautiful child was worth whatever was to come. He vowed he would cherish her. Her parents hadn't had the best examples of father's but he would be the best he could be. Ziva and Tony agreed he would stay the night and sleep on the couch. Tony needed to see Vance and sort out details. This was way over Gibbs and his authority. Tony was taking no chances with his daughter and her life. His mind was whirling. He couldn't believe what had happened in the last 12 hours. He had a child with the woman he used to secretly dream about having his children. He was still in some kind of shock. If Gibbs was here he would willingly accept a head slap! At 5 a.m Tony left the Four Seasons and headed back to his apartment to get showered. He needed to be on his A game. Ziva watched her aunt feeding Aviva cereal. She felt uneasy. Seeing Tony again had been hard. She still loved him. She was also very nervous about seeing Gibbs and Abby. McGee she suspected would be fine. She had always had a close bond with him. Jimmy Palmer was now in charge. Ducky having finally retired. Her daughter was the light of her life. A gift when she had been most lost. She had once asked God for a sign after her father was murdered and Tony appeared. Now the thought of any harm coming to Aviva was more than she could bare. She sent a silent prayer for safety.

* * *

Leon Vance was the Director of NCIS. He had also been a friend of Ziva's father Eli David. Almost three years before Jackie Vance Leon's wife and Eli David had lost their lives in an attack ordered by Ilan Bodnar. Ziva had sought revenge killing Bodnar in the process. It had forged a bond between the two. He was sorry to lose Ziva when she resigned from NCIS. She had been one of his best agents. Now he found himself sitting opposite Anthony DiNozzo Jnr an agent who could be brilliant or leave him completely exasperated.

"So DiNozzo Agent David is back and needing our protection?" He sat back in his seat. Somewhat bewildered by this turn of events. DiNozzo had turned up at his office frantic, demanding to speak with him.

"Not just her sir. If it was just Ziva am sure she could handle this. No our daughter is being threatened."

Vance's eyebrows rose. Daughter, what the hell?! "Agent DiNozzo start at the beginning please. This sounds rather complicated."

After Tony told the Director what he knew Vance put his head in his hands. "I think Agent DiNozzo we need to speak to Orli Elbaz. Find out just what Mossad knows or is willing to tell us."

Tony nodded, oh yes the Israelis were back including one very special ninja and baby ninja.

* * *

 **Let me know you think. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N thanks for all the follows and reviews this one is giving me a bit of trouble. Hard to write without sounding sensationalist. But then again, the world of NCIS is and yes this story has been done many times before but I appreciate you taking your time to read it. Many thanks and all the best for 2016.**

* * *

Director Vance and Tony DiNozzo were in MTAC waiting of Director of Mossad Orli Elbaz. Israel was 7 hours ahead and the Director was currently in a meeting. Vance was impatient he couldn't believe after almost 3 years that Mossad were back on the scene. It was like reliving the days of Eli David. However, this involved one of their own and despite leaving Vance considered Ziva part of , the technician nodded and there stood Orli looking unchanged from the last time they had seen her.

She smiled warmly at Tony. "Agent DiNozzo, Tony. Director Vance, I gather Ziva actually listened to my advice and headed to the US and asked for your assistance. I am most relieved, I have been very concerned for her and your daughter's welfare."

Vance frowned slightly, annoyed by her attitude. He hadn't really trusted her since their first meeting in 2013.

"Director Elbaz, sorry to be abrupt but I know your time is precious. What exactly happened with Ziva, Mishnev and Deena Bashan and her brother?"

Orli gazed at them impassively. She remained silent for what seemed an eternity. "Isaac Bashan was a Mossad officer and a good one, until he went rogue. He was a known associate of Sergei Mishnev and was suspected of trying to use Mossad files to find concrete evidence that Ziva had killed Ari Haswari. He must of known we were on to him and he disappeared shortly before Mishnev died." Orli rubbed her eyes appearing tired.

Vance sighed in frustration. He felt slightly overwhelmed. He always felt anxious whenever Mossad were involved. Suddenly an angry voice made Vance and Tony turn around. There stood one very agitated Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"What the hell is going on? What's SHE doing up there? Don't say Mossad are back in town."

"Ahh, Agent Gibbs nice of you to join us! I did wonder where you were. Very nice to see you too. I see you are recovered from your injuries." Orli smiled, unfazed by the grumpy, older agent.

"Gibbs, we will fill you in after this meeting with Director Elbaz. It's not a pissing match and we have far more to worry about than your ego at the moment." Tony could feel a huge grin wanting to break out but managed to suppress it. Gibbs getting slapped down by Vance was a rare sight.

"So Director Elbaz as far as Mossad are aware they do not know the whereabouts of either Bashan? I find that hard to believe."

Orli raised her eyebrows. "Director Vance Officer Bashan is a highly skilled and very dangerous operative. One of the best we had. Do NOT underestimate him. To do so could put Ziva and Aviva's life at more risk."

"Ziva, what the hell? I might of known she'd be involved and who is Aviva?" Gibbs glared from Vance to Orli. Extremely annoyed at being left out of the loop.

"Gibbs, I have warned you.. Yes, Ziva is back and Aviva is her and Agent DiNozzo's daughter. Both are in danger. Now button it! You can have your say later. No doubt, you will." Said Vance.

Tony gulped; he could feel those steely blue eyes burning a hole in his head. Aviva was proof rule twelve had been broken in Israel. Tony felt his spine stiffen, Gibbs be damned. Ziva wasn't an agent anymore and his daughter was more important than this bitter, old man.

Vance looked up at Director Elbaz knowing she was annoyed by him questioning her agency and its competency. "Director Elbaz, thanks for your assistance and any update from your agency would be most appreciated on this. I think NCIS and Mossad may have to join forces on this one."

Orli nodded in agreement. "Any assistance you need Leon if I may call you that? I will have my assistant send you the file on Officer Bashan. You are aware of course this is highly classified. If Bashan is helping his sister you can rest assured they are plotting revenge. We will help in any way. Just take care of Eli's granddaughter. I will be in touch soon. Shalom."

Tony stared at the blank screen. Hearing his daughter, referenced as Eli's granddaughter made him feel strange. He and Ziva's father's relationship had been very fractious. Agent Meatball, echoed thru his mind.

"DiNozzo, come on, you have some explaining to do and it better be damn good! Or I'll head slap you into 2016." Gibbs was glaring at him, his blue eyes ablaze.

"Agent DiNozzo, please return to Agent David and your daughter's hotel. I'll contact you shortly with arrangements for them. Gibbs you and I need to have a serious conversation in my office. Tony, please go." Tony headed off in a daze, not believing what he had just witnessed. The almighty Gibbs being repeatedly shouted down by Vance.

Gibbs paced round Vance's office. He was furious; he knew something had happened in Israel. Tony had returned a broken man. A shadow of the former class clown mask he so often wore. He couldn't sleep for days. Had even joined a men's support group. A conversation from the men's room drifted thru his mind.

A broken Tony crying. "I just feel like I made a mistake. The wrong decision, only it wasn't mine to make." How long had they been breaking rule twelve for? Berlin? He knew something had happened there. Questioned DiNozzo in his basement about it. He had dodged the subject. His famous gut told him there had been more to it.

"Gibbs for God's sake! Will you sit? Whatever DiNozzo and David got up to in Israel is none of our god damn business! David is no longer an agent, so forget rule twelve and focus on the threat to her daughter's safety."

Gibbs sat down heavily in the chair. His mind switching to the David DiNozzo child. He bet she was pretty. Why had Ziva kept her a secret?

"Ok Gibbs. Ziva has been a target since Parsa. She found out she was pregnant and went into hiding. According to DiNozzo she had a difficult pregnancy. She couldn't fly and then came Mishnev." Vance buzzed his assistant for some coffee.

"Mishnev? What does that bastard have to do with Ziva? He was targeting US. Diane paid the ultimate price!" Gibbs choked up, the guilt once again overwhelming him.

«No Jethro." Vance said gently, aware of the sensitive subject of Diane Fornell, Gibb's ex wife being assassinated by Mishnev.

«Ziva was also a target. Bashan was childhood friends with Ari Haswari and his sister informed him David had killed her brother not you." Gibbs was confused how on earth did Deena Bashan know this?

"According to DiNozzo, Ziva was a broken shell when he found her in Israel. Was on the verge of a breakdown." A knock at the door broke his speech. Cynthia entered with a tray of coffee. Vance poured himself a cup, knowing Gibbs liked his own brand.

"Ziva had been wounded when Parsa's men attacked her. Deena Bashan is a doctor, an old family friend. She patched her up. Deena had been involved with Haswari. Told Ziva they were going to get engaged. In her mental state David confessed it was her who had shot Ari."

Gibbs shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't comprehend the former Mossad assassin doing something so reckless.

However, neither could he appreciate what bad shape Ziva had been in after the death of her father. Gibbs had been more concerned about Vance, relating to the loss of a wife. Not giving much thought to Ziva and how vulnerable she had been. Encouraging her to seek revenge on Bodnar.

Vance was watching the emotions flit across Gibbs' face. He had aged a lot recently after he had been shot. Vance personally thought it was time for him to retire. Fate was telling him.

"Yes Jethro. How could she be so stupid? I once called Miss David damaged goods and the hurt on her face burnt my soul. She has endured more loss and been thru lord knows what. The human body can only endure so much."

"Leon, we have all suffered losing loved ones. You don't blab life threatening secrets! Now she's paying the price. Rule 4."

Vance banged his fist on his desk. Since his brush with death Gibbs was actually worse in some ways.

«Gibbs if this is going to be your attitude I will leave you out of this operation. If you have no sympathy for David then show some for DiNozzo! The man has just discovered he has a daughter and Bashan almost succeeded in snatching her."

This finally appeared to shake the older man up. He nodded for Vance to continue. Remaining silent as he brought him up to speed.

"So Bashan was helping Mishnev. Somehow found out he was under suspicion and went off the grid. Doctor Bashan snatched Aviva but dumped her before she escaped. Now Ziva thinks they're both after her and her daughter. What comes next? If he's as good as Elbaz says it's not going to be easy. Not that Mossad are exactly modest." Gibbs smirked; he was still furious with DiNozzo and would find out just how long it had all been going on for. Rule twelve was there for a reason.

«Get your team on it. We will use Agent Anderson he was a very adequate replacement when you were injured. Fitted in well." Gibbs hated interlopers.

"Leon my team is full. There's no..."

"There is Jethro. DiNozzo is on unofficial paternity duty. He can get to know his child and protect her at the same time. Ziva needs him around. The file has come thru. We need to arrange a safe house now get your team on it. Oh and Gibbs Agent Anderson is a very competent agent. Treat him with respect."

Gibbs glared at the Director. "Respect is earned Leon." With that he slammed out the office. Furious with the whole situation and having his authority undermined.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Crystal sorry if this feels rushed. It's just with their lives being at risk there is a sense of urgency to act. Thanks for reading everyone and Happy new year! You never know Tiva might finally be reunited. Miracles DO happen.**

* * *

Tony knocked at Ziva's hotel suite door. He was taking no risks, he had let her know he was returning but was being careful.

The door opened slowly and Ziva's head popped round. A relieved smile broke out on her pretty face. "Tony come in." He stepped in and the sight that greeted him captured his heart. There sat playing on the floor supported by her Aunt Nettie was his daughter. Someone until 48 hours ago he had no knowledge existed. It all felt rushed. His brain hadn't absorbed it all yet. He needed to press the pause button and breathe. She was wearing pink leggings and a lilac top. Her curls tamed half up in a pink ribbon. She looked unbearably cute.

"Tony sit down and relax, catch your breath. The last day has been a lot for you to take in motek." Aunt Nettie patted his shoulder reassuringly.

He smiled up into her twinkling, brown eyes and felt a bit of the tension ease. He was very glad Ziva had this warm, strong mother figure in her life. Especially to help with their daughter. Ziva lifted Aviva up from the floor and came to sit next to Tony. Big, green eyes looked curiously at the face of her Father. Tony was fascinated by her. She was so much like Ziva with her golden skin and dark curls. Yet, she was also like him. Suddenly she smiled and his heart rate shot up. The famous DiNozzo grin lit up that adorable, little face. A dimple showing in her left cheek.

Ziva smiled down proudly at her. "Say hello to Dada sweetie."

Aviva was holding a rather sorry looking rabbit that was obviously her favorite toy. She looked up at her mother then back at Tony. "Lo,lo,lo." she babbled.

Ziva kissed her. "Well done, Aviva. Now to get you to say Dada, but all in good time. Now Tony we will order some breakfast from room service. Eggs and bacon?"

Tony nodded. He had lost a lot of weight since Ziva had left. Actually used the gym regularly, it had been therapeutic. He also liked Yoga not that he would confess to this yet. Ziva had introduced him to it years before and the stretching helped his back in particular.

Ziva looked him up and down in appreciation. He was still so handsome and looked very trim. Tony suited getting older. Senior, his dad was still a handsome, older gentleman and in decades to come Tony would be the same.

"You look very well Tony. Life is agreeing with you? Well, until I turned up at your door." She looked down, her expression full of sadness and regret. Aviva started to squirm, now she was older she got restless easily. Ziva set her down on the Safari play mat, it made animal noises, Aviva loved it. She sat down on the floor next to her daughter.

Tony now appreciated Ziva's casual clothing. Tight fitting jeans that showed of her fabulous ass and a black sweater.

"No my life has been unsettled recently. Things have been tough with Gibbs after he was shot. I take it you know what happened?" Ziva nodded. "Then Jeanne Benoit turned up. Don't give me that look Ninja, she's married. We rescued her husband David. It just shook me, made me look at my life. Middle age man, married to his job. No sign of having a family. Zoe is great, she's just dedicated to her job. Our careers didn't leave much time for us as a couple."

Ziva felt pain pierce her heart. The thought of Tony with someone else was too painful. EJ and Wendy but especially Jeanne had been agony to watch. Knowing it was her own fault didn't help either. She had wanted him to find someone who deserved him. Who was whole and wouldn't burden him. The fact he had actually moved on made her more jealous than she cared to admit.

"I never thought I would actually be a dad. It was something I'd thought about obviously. Then this happened..." He gestured to his daughter. "No Ziva, don't I'm happy about it. I just need time to process all of this sure. I feel like Dorothy in The Wizard of Oz. Caught in a tornado." Ziva looked blankly at him. Sometimes those movie references left her bewildered. Tony smirked.

"All I'm saying is I'm glad we made this precious, little girl. I'm glad you're back in my life, Miss Dah-veed. Whatever the circumstances are." The knock on the door broke the trance they were both in.

Nettie dealt with the waiter, giving him a tip. She could see the electric chemistry that still existed between her niece and this man who so obviously still adored her.

"Zivaleh, Anthony time for food. Put Aviva in the high chair motek. She can have some fruit."

 **Navy yard, Washington D.C**

Gibbs returned to the Bullpen trying to regain his equilibrium. Bishop and McGee were sat at their desks. The team had been working cold cases the last few days. Tim looked up trying to work out the strange expression on Gibbs' face. He had also seen Tony heading down the stairs from MTAC and straight to the elevator. Something was amiss.

"Oh, hey Boss. Tony was here but he..." Gibbs cut him off with his famous glare.

"I know McGee. Now Bishop, McGee listen up this is serious. DiNozzo will be absent the next few days and Agent Anderson..."

"Yes Sir. You called." Gibbs looked up at the tall, handsome ex Navy SEAL Brett Anderson. He reminded him of DiNozzo a decade before only this man was much less of a joker.

"Don't call me Sir, Anderson. Gibbs will do. Ok you can have the desk down at the end next to McGee for now. I see Vance isn't hanging around. Right you two both know Agent Anderson."

"No Vance isn't hanging around Gibbs." He jumped at the sound of the Director's voice. He was obviously going to be hands on with this one. Why wasn't he surprised given his behavior earlier on?

"Agent Anderson will be replacing DiNozzo for an unspecified amount of time. This case that I am going to tell you about involves him personally."

McGee looked seriously worried. Tony hadn't been himself for months. Especially after the return of Jeanne Benoit. What had he gotten himself into now? Ellie Bishop meanwhile was feeling flustered at the return of the rather rough but charming Agent Anderson. He had gotten under her skin last time he was here. She was going thru a divorce from her husband Jake and was tired of men. Still they had a job to do. They all gathered in front of the plasma. There on the screen was a picture of a swarthy, looking man in his early 40s.

"Ok team this is Mossad Officer Isaac Bashan. Take a long, hard look. This guy is our target." Vance knew a million questions were about to come.

He had asked DiNozzo to bring Ziva and their daughter to the Navy Yard later that day, he wanted to meet with her again. He felt as if everything was hurtling along at breakneck speed. Their safety was the upmost importance and this was urgent.

"Former NCIS Agent Ziva David is being targeted by this man. He is a known associate of Sergei Mishnev and he went rogue aiding him. Mishnev was also hunting Miss David."

Tim's head was whirling. Ziva had also been a target for Mishnev? He had worried about her when Parsa was on the loose but had assumed she was safe from Mishnev.

"So how is Tony involved?" Bishop was frowning she was confused. She had heard of the infamous Ziva David of course, her predecessor. Felt she could never fill her shoes. Though they were from vastly different agencies Mossad to NSA.

"Involved being the right word Bishop! DiNozzo and David have a daughter Aviva. Guess we know what kept DiNozzo busy in Israel." Gibbs snorted.

"Special Agent Gibbs that is enough! Yes, they have an eighteen months old daughter who is in danger. Deena Bashan is a former friend of Ziva and Isaac Bashan's sister. She was involved with Ari. Ziva confessed to her that she killed Haswari. Now her and her daughter are paying the price. The Bashan's want revenge." Vance glanced round at the stunned faces. Especially McGee who looked shell shocked.

"Bishop go down and see Miss Sciuto. Deena Bashan tried to snatch Aviva DiNozzo in July we have footage from the hospital. Help her review the files and footage she has been sent. McGee I know you're in shock, seems like your predictions all them years ago were right." Vance smirked referring to McGee's book Deep Six based on Agent Tommy and Officer Lisa.

"So Ziva is actually here Sir with Aviva?" McGee despite his shock felt overwhelming happiness. He couldn't wait to see his former Israeli co worker.

He loved her like a sister and had missed her desperately. He had tried to contact her on numerous occasions to no avail. Now at least he had an idea why.

"Yes McGee, you will see them later. Now can you and Agent Anderson go thru the files Mossad sent? Gibbs you're with me." The former Probie felt a huge grin break out on his face. Welcome home Ziva David and her mini Ninja things were certainly about to get interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Water under the bridge Chapter 6

 **A/N thanks once again for all the follows and reviews on this story. If things sound a bit off sorry. These case fics aren't easy to write. Hope the new year brings more Cote to our screens in a new project. Special thanks to the lovely Athena who has been a great friend and support with my writing.**

* * *

 _ **Navy Yard. Washington D.C**_

Bishop headed down to Abigail Sciuto's lab and was surprised by the lack of pounding music that usually greeted her. There sat the forensic scientist with her head in her hands. She looked as if someone had died. Ellie was immediately concerned.

"Abby are you ok? Director Vance sent me down to help you. What a shock!"

Abby looked up her heavy make up standing out against her ashen face. "Shock,Ellie doesn't begin to cover it! I thought she was selfish taking off for Israel and not saying goodbye but THIS."

Bishop frowned a bit taken aback by the Goth's attitude. "I know she left you all stranded. Well sort of, they HAD resigned. This is different Abs she's in danger so is her daughter."

Abby grabbed her arm. "See that's another example of her selfishness. She's had Tony's kid and never told him. He was a wreck after Israel and she did that. Now she's back and we have to help her..."

"You most certainly do Miss Sciuto and if you have a problem with that I suggest you take some of your leave for a couple of weeks. I'll get someone in to replace you. Maybe Stevie Mills I hear he's some kind of hot shot in your field. The choice is yours." Vance glared at her. He was not happy at all with this team's attitude regarding this case. Maybe they were all too personally involved.

Abby stiffened at Vance's authorative attitude. She looked over his shoulder beseechingly at Gibbs. He shrugged knowing there was little he could do.

"Miss Sciuto I asked you a question! I know you're used to dealing with Gibbs but I am personally overseeing this case. Now what is it to be?"

"Of course Director if Tony's daughter is at risk I'll do everything I can to help." She wasn't happy but Vance was past caring. He had been lax for too long. As long as they got results on cases he normally turned a blind eye but enough was enough.

"Miss Sciuto you will do your JOB. Now Agent Bishop is going to assist you. Any findings let Agent Gibbs and me know immediately." Abby nodded, feeling like a small child. She felt huge resentment towards Ziva for leaving their family. The fact Tony had been involved intimately with her and said nothing just made it so much worse. Her move on speech and his reluctance to let go of her now made so much more sense.

Bishop was feeling stunned. The usually friendly, exuberant Goth was acting rather out of character. She knew Abby held them all close and hated change but that was life. People come and go. She personally was rather excited by this development. Tony was like a big brother and she knew he had felt lost lately. She couldn't wait to meet Ziva and their daughter Aviva. She wisely kept this to herself and set about helping Abby.

* * *

 _ **The Four Seasons hotel, Washington D.C**_

Tony had discovered he loved watching Ziva interact their daughter. She really was good with her. He had always thought she would be if she ever had them. When the question of kids had come up briefly during his relationship with Keates she had made it clear she didn't want them. He was currently sat on the floor pressing the buttons on the play mat making Aviva giggle. He still couldn't quite believe she was his. His Dad would be ecstatic with this adorable, little girl. Senior had wanted to be a grandfather for years. He was dying to hold her but wanted her to get used to him slowly.

"I am not looking forward to returning to the Navy Yard. I know it is necessary but I imagine certain people will not be happy to see me."

Tony looked over at Ziva who sat behind Aviva supporting her. He could see the worry in her eyes. Without thinking he reached across and grabbed her hand. "Hey, screw Gibbs. Probie will be ecstatic, I know he's missed you. Abby well she gave me a speech telling me to move on. That you probably weren't coming back."

Ziva blinked back tears; she hated how much she had hurt this man. He had saved her life more times than she cared to think about. She had a confession to make.

"Tony, when I wrote stop this for him it wasn't about Gibbs. It was you I wanted to become a better person. Make you proud." Tony gently caressed her cheek.

"Ziva, you have made me proud. You have given me a gorgeous, daughter. You have fought more battles and won them. You my Ninja are a warrior princess." Ziva grinned, remembering their Xena conversation from many years before.

"Tell me about Agent Bishop. What is she like? Orli told me a little bit but what is she like as a person?" Tony frowned thinking about Ellie.

"She's a good kid a couple of years younger than you. A bit of a gossip girl but harmless. She's like my little sister. She's going thru a divorce so we've been trying to support her. Agent wise she's like a female McGeek she's certainly not kick ass like you. You'll like her."

Ziva nodded. She had been curious about her replacement Orli had not been very complimentary about her skills as an agent. Ziva had pointed out she was more of an analyst, Orli had snorted.

"Come on Zivaleh, let's get Aviva changed before we go and see Director Vance." Nettie picked her great niece up.

Ziva stiffened her spine it was time to face her past. No more running.

* * *

 _ **The Navy Yard Washington D.C**_

Ziva fussed with Aviva in her stroller making sure she was comfortable. She never thought she would see this elevator again. A hundred memories flashed thru her mind. Harper Dearing and being trapped with Tony. Him comforting her after Mike Frank's death. The 'tired of pretending' conversation. Elevators and the men's room a big part of their past. She smiled fondly. The elevator doors opened. Tony put a reassuring hand on her back. As he once told her she wasn't alone. McGee glanced up at the sound of the elevator and there stood his former co worker. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was longer and she looked more tan. Motherhood suited her.

He went over to her and enveloped her in a huge hug. "Oh Ziva, my God you're actually here. It's so good to see you." Ziva hugged him back feeling choked. She had missed Tim a great deal. His gentle, supportive ways. He had blossomed into a great agent from the nervous Probie.

"Tim, I have missed you too. Meet our daughter this is Aviva. Remember all them years ago when that software did what our baby would look like? Who would of thought." They burst out laughing.

Tim bent down to see an adorable, little face staring at him. There was no denying who her parents were. "Hi Aviva, wow you're gorgeous. She's more like you Ziva, thankfully." Tony whacked him on the arm.

"Ziva, this is Brett Anderson. He filled in for Gibbs when he was injured. Brett this is former Agent Ziva David." Ziva smiled at the handsome man in front of her. Once over Tony would of been jealous of another alpha male on his team. He really had matured.

Blue eyes checked her out. Obviously liking what he seen a charming smile lit up his face. "Always a pleasure to meet a beautiful lady and her equally cute daughter." Ziva giggled he was Tony ten years before.

Tony glared feeling possessive they were his girls. "Ziva, Vance wants us come on. Anderson don't you have work to do? Probie we'll see you before we head off."

Ziva unbuckled the straps and lifted Aviva out of her stroller. She was wearing Ziva's favorite color for her lilac. Bundled up in a warm coat ,curls in a pony tail. They headed up the stairs to Vance's office.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Glad you all like the take charge Vance and with the news Michael is leaving well who knows what ending he'll get.**

* * *

 **Navy Yard Washington D.C**

Vance shook Tony's hand and then Ziva's. He felt slightly nervous.

"Agent David, Ziva it's great to see you again. Not under these circumstances of course. This must be Aviva, what a lovely, little girl." he smiled down at her, she shyly turned her head.

"I am sorry Director, she is somewhat shy. Yes, thank you for your help with this." Ziva sat down on the chair with her daughter on her knee. She was pleased to see Leon Vance. They shared a bond because of their loved ones being murdered.

"Ok, so we are liaising with Mossad on this case. DiNozzo, we need to get your apartment kitted out with security cameras, surveillance. Anyone makes a move we'll know. You need to pack a suitcase it could be weeks. We're putting you in a safe house but in plain sight."

Tony frowned. "Is that wise Sir?"

Ziva smiled knowingly. She liked their thinking. "Yes it is Tony. It is perfect. They will not expect that straight away. They will think we will go underground."

Tony nodded, smiling at Ziva's certainty she might be retired, but she was still a Ninja.

"We have secured a property for you in Old town, Alexandria. Suburban life, let people think you are a family."

Tony hardly dared meet those chocolate, brown eyes. There was nothing he wanted more. He cleared his throat.

"Anything else Director?"

"The house has been secured already. We have had agents in under the guise of workmen. Surveillance equipment is ready. Cameras installed and wires will all feed directly back to MTAC. Alarms and a panic button."

Ziva smiled reassuringly at Tony. He was more nervous than her. She stroked her daughter's curls. How was she going to resist him? Her traitorous heart still loved him. It had for the last ten years.

"Here are the details of the property. Agent DiNozzo you are to stay with Ziva and your daughter for the next few weeks. On protection duty. Give you chance to get acquainted. Make the most, they're so very precious at this age."

Tony felt a sudden lump in his throat feeling desperately sorry for the Director. Even though it was 3 years he knew he still missed his wife.

"How are your children Director? You are right; Aviva is a gift I never expected. I'm glad Tony will get the chance to know his daughter, finally." She smiled at him sadly, guilt eating away at her for time wasted.

"Wow, Director Vance sounds pretty nice. 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, double garage. Enclosed back yard, 4 reception rooms."

"My children are fine Ziva thanks. DiNozzo there is also Ziva's aunt to consider. A room for each of you and a nursery. Not so large when you look at it that way. We want you to be comfortable."

The door opened and in walked Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He stopped abruptly at the sight of the woman he once thought of as a surrogate daughter. Until she had upped and left.

He nodded towards her. "Ziva, how are you? This must be your daughter. She's pretty."

Ziva felt her face redden. She had once had so much respect for this man and said she had wanted to make him proud. When she had rang him he said he had understood. Orli had explained Gibbs had changed and not for the better. Becoming more embittered. Ziva just felt sad and confused by him.

"Gibbs, I am sorry to hear of your recent shooting. I am glad you are recovering well. This is Aviva, yes."

Gibbs went to stroke the little girl's cheek. She looked at her mother huge, green eyes scared.

"It is ok motek. She is not used to strangers Gibbs. She has met a lot of people today."

"Including her father. You sure as hell kept that one quiet the two of you! How long? Berlin? Before?" Gibbs felt his fury reignite at having his rules broken.

"Special Agent Gibbs you have been warned! What happened in Israel is none of our god damned business. Ziva was no longer an agent. What do you want?"

Tony was beyond furious with Gibbs and his attitude. He needed to get out of there.

"Director can we go now? I have packing to do. Nettie is still at the hotel."

"Yes, DiNozzo go. Here are the house keys and codes. Ziva your belongings are taken care of, I will see you soon. Take care of this little one."

"I will Director and once again thank you for your help. Gibbs, we will see you soon no doubt and no we did not break your rule 12." She graciously exited the office carrying her daughter.

Gibbs stared after them feeling slightly ashamed of himself. He hadn't even welcomed her home and their daughter really was cute. He hoped he would get the chance to know her. He hadn't felt like himself for months now. The headaches were getting worse. Maybe he should speak to Dr Taft again.

Tony and Ziva headed down the stairs. Bishop was now in the Bullpen at Ziva's old desk. She approached Ziva cautiously. A huge grin broke out as she caught sight of Aviva.

"Hello poppet. Tony she has your eyes. You must be Ziva, l'm Ellie Bishop."

Ziva smiled something about the younger girl reminded her of Tali. Maybe it's because they were of a similar age.

"Hello Ellie, I have heard a lot about you from Tony. It is nice to meet you. Perhaps, when we are settled I could cook us all dinner? It is Christmas in a few weeks." She fastened Aviva in her stroller and straightened up.

"That would be great Ziva thanks." She went back to her desk. Ziva stared at it for 8 years this place had been her refuge. Now it was just a building.

"Ziva are you guys leaving? Already?" Tim sounded upset. Ziva walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Tim do not worry, you are welcome to come to the house anytime. Bring Delilah I would love to get to know her."

Tim beamed. "Sure, that's great. Ok you go and get settled in. Stay safe."

Ziva let out a huge sigh. Glad that it was over with and she hadn't had to see Abby. Gibbs had been hard enough. She still cared about him and it pained her to see him this way. She knew from Tony's comments about Abby telling him to move on from her that the Goth must be furious. Ziva didn't care; she didn't have to justify her life to Abby. However, one battle at a time was enough.

Tony glanced across at her. She had handled it well. He knew they had a hell of a lot of talking to do. Without the added stress of a rogue ex -Mossad Officer being on the hunt for her.

"You did good sweetcheeks. So did our love bug. I'm proud of both of you."

Ziva giggled. "Love bug? Seriously?"

"Yes, I like it. I'll pick you up after I've packed. Have you got much stuff?"

Ziva smiled. He really had no idea how much stuff a toddler required. She patted his arm reassuringly.

"Vance is arranging most of it. But you can take us to the house. Thankyou."

She kissed him on the cheek before lifting Aviva out while Tony helped her with the stroller. They left the safety seat in his car. It was all slightly surreal. Ziva used to have a convertible his cars hadn't been much better.

'Time to grow up and be a parent DiNozzo' Tony thought. He really needed a new car, probably a mini van.

* * *

 **Old town, Alexandria Virginia**

The house was detached it stood at the end of a row of similar houses in a quiet upmarket street .Ziva looked at it. It was white with blue shutters. Two floors with a large open garden out the front. There was also a wide driveway. She was impressed, it was a beautiful home.

"This is very nice Zivaleh. If we are to be protected we may as well be comfortable." Nettie smiled, taking in her surroundings. She liked this house, while it was large, it was light and airy.

There was a living room, dining room, study and a more smaller, informal room.

The kitchen was open plan and huge: White glossy, cabinets and black granite worktops. Not really Ziva's taste she preferred more traditional.

Tony picked the bedroom next to Ziva. Aviva was in the on the other side. Vance had had a toddler sized bed installed for Aviva and she was deeply touched. There were also a few extra touches to make it more like a nursery.

"Hey, what about getting a Christmas tree at the weekend? We may as well make the most." Ziva nodded smiling at his excitement. Aviva was still too young to understand but she wanted her daughter to celebrate this tradition. Even if she didn't.

"Yes Tony. Our first Christmas together with Aviva it will be special." Tony swallowed a huge lump in his throat. The last couple of years without Ziva there he had felt her absence more at this time of year. He never thought he would have this: A family Christmas especially with Ziva. Yes it was going to be very special indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N once again thanks to Athena and Gwen. Thanks for follows and reviews. This chapter is pure fluff.**

* * *

 _ **Old town, Alexandria Virginia**_

A few days had passed and the little family had settled into a routine. Tony was gradually getting to know Aviva. He had even helped bathe her a couple of times. With assistance from Ziva who teased him, but secretly loved seeing him bond with their daughter. Tony was falling more in love with his daughter daily as he got to know her funny, little ways. Her smile so much like his own made his heart burst. Things had been quiet on the case front. After studying the footage from the hospital multiple times Abby had come to the conclusion Deena had snatched Aviva on a whim. After her leaving the hospital car park there had been no further sightings. A visit to her apartment showed someone had packed in a hurry. There was frustration all around. Vance knew if was going to be a long haul game and the MCRT team were also helping on another case.

It was precisely two weeks to Christmas and Tony had been hounding Ziva about a tree. A huge debate broke out with Tony deciding he wanted a real one. After some good natured banter Ziva found herself with Tony at Almost Heavenly Christmas Trees not far from where they were living. The choice was vast. Especially because they were quite early. Tony however was too excited to care. This was going to be special. Previous years working on cases flickered thru his mind. No real home life to be concerned about, no family. Ziva questioning him one Christmas about whether he ever wanted a wife and kids. Of course he did! The question hurt like hell and he remembered wiping away tears. This year was going to be different, hopefully. Ziva stood in front of a six foot Douglas Fir tree it was beautiful. In fact it was ideal. He decided to tease her. Shaking his head he pretended not to like it.

She frowned "What is wrong with it Tony? It is perfect.

We are having this one." Tony grinned, his eyes twinkling. "Not big enough, bigger is better." Ziva slipped her eyes down to his pants and back up causing him to blush.

She tapped his cheek affectionately. "If you say so mon coeur. However in this case this tree is coming home with us." Tony's heart leapt at the word home. Ziva and their daughter felt like home. He needed to fix this, for their future.

A couple of hours later chaos reigned in the once pristine living room. The tree took pride of place in the window, the gleaming wooden floor was covered in boxes containing various decorations. "Tony, when I said yes to a tree I did not expect you to buy the whole store. This is on Abby's scale! You know how she goes crazy about the holidays."

Tony frowned at the mention of the forensic scientist. Crazy was the word with her recently. "Come on Ziva you know you love it as much as me. Dad will be here next week and you know how he loves the holidays."

Ziva frowned and sat down on the huge brown leather couch. The house had come furnished and it was very modern. She knew it was important for Senior to meet Aviva. She adored Tony's father and wanted him to know his only grandchild. So she had suggested he come for Christmas. What they hadn't expected was that he would be coming for a week. Even though it was four bedrooms they were still a room short. After an adult conversation they had decided they could share Ziva's bedroom and Senior would have Tony's. After all it wouldn't be the first time they had shared a bed. The thought made Ziva's heart flutter. Tony had been very careful about touching her and invading her personal space. She missed their old closeness, the fun they had as partners. She knew he still wanted her the way his eyes burnt into her soul. She regretted making him leave her every single day. This was a second chance to make it right and she was going to grab it.

"Hey Dah-veed you going to help or sit on that sexy ass all day?" He threw a garland at her. Ziva got up, walked over and playfully smacked his butt. With a wink at his flustered face she then set about helping him decorate the tree. Never in a million years could she of envisioned this happening even last month. There was so much water under the bridge.

An hour later the tree was decked out in all it's glory. Red, green and gold. It was really beautiful. "The tree looks amazing Zivaleh. Just make sure you keep this one away from it." Aviva was entranced by the Christmas lights. She was leaning towards them, trying to escape her aunt's arms. Ziva took her from Nettie and smiled down at her. "You are right Nettie she is fascinated." She kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Ziva and Tony were having some of the team over for dinner. McGee and Delilah, Brett Anderson and Ellie Bishop. Tony had asked Gibbs out of politeness but he had declined. Abby had just text saying she was busy. Palmer had been going to attend but little Victoria wasn't very well.

Tony looked very handsome in a smart grey sweater and chinos. Ziva was wearing a plain but elegant deep plum shift dress. Her hair was up in a top knot. Tony preferred it down, but it looked lovely with her dress. Tony bent down and kissed her on the cheek making her blush. "Just in case I forget to tell you later how beautiful you look." Ziva touched her cheek and stared after him.

Aunt Nettie had been in the kitchen helping, Ziva had made Chicken pasta Alfredo one of Tony's favorites. McGee and Delilah arrived first bringing with them two bottles of wine. Ziva immediately took a liking to the pretty brunette. She was so pleased her old friend was happy and had found a good woman. Brett Anderson came next bringing a bunch of flowers for Ziva and a bottle of white wine. He flirtatiously told Ziva how beautiful she looked setting Tony's teeth on edge.

"Tony, make sure everyone has a drink please. I will just check Aviva is settled." She patted his chest reassuringly, knowing he was jealous but secretly pleased. She felt Tony's gaze follow her up the stairs. Tony went to let Ellie Bishop in. She had brought dessert for everyone cheesecake. She looked lovely in a simple, black dress. Brett Anderson immediately started turning on the charm. Tony watched his jealousy turning to amusement. He reminded him or himself years before.

The meal was a great success, conversation flowed easily. Ziva's mind wandered back to ten years before just after she had joined the team. She had made dinner for everyone but hadn't included Tony. He had mentioned he had plans for that night already. Then they had gotten trapped in the shipping container to try to avoid being shot. She had got to know him a lot better that day. She had also felt dreadful for excluding him. They had dinner that night and for a while it became a regular thing. They would eat, watch a movie. They grew close, especially when Gibbs retired to Mexico. Ziva supported Tony, giving him confidence. She found herself falling for the real Tony DiNozzo. The shy, thoughtful man, who cared deeply. Then Jeanne Benoit appeared.

The sound of crying from the baby monitor brought her out of her reverie. She realized Tony was staring at her quizzically. "I was miles away, I'll see to Aviva. Does anyone want anymore to eat? Or drink?" Everyone groaned, they were absolutely stuffed. Tony was pleased the evening had gone well. It was nice to relax outside the office.

McGee and Delilah were first to leave. Ziva watched Ellie Bishop relax and Brett Anderson turn on his charm. She wasn't as immune as she pretended. They reminded her of her and Tony dancing round each other. Ellie offered to drop Brett off. Tony looked at Ziva it had been a great night

"Come on my ninja, let's go to bed. Oh no Miss Dah-veed you can't have your wicked way with me. I'm not that easy." Ziva giggled, Tony stared down into her chocolate eyes and without any thought put his lips to hers. Ziva froze and then quickly returned the kiss. This is what she had missed. Their heat, the fire that flamed. Tony pulled gently away, seeing the hurt in her eyes he pecked her lips.

"Ziva, I want this. I want us as a family but let's just take it slowly the last week has been crazy. My whole life has turned upside down. I just want to enjoy us getting to know each other again. Who we are now, our daughter. How we fit."

Ziva pulled him into a tight hug. She breathed in his citrus scent. It was uniquely Tony. She would go as slowly as he wanted. However long it took. They had taken ten years, and it was definitely going to be worth the wait. She lent back and touched his cheek."Ok, mon coeur, whatever you want. Come on, DiNozzo bed time." The sound of Tony's laughter followed her up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N thanks for all the support and to Lady M for her much needed words of wisdom and help. You're a fabulous friend.**

* * *

Tony woke up to the sound of his cell phone buzzing. He groggily reached for it. They had all slept had awoken from a nightmare and her cries had woken up the household. She had actually fell back to sleep in his arms. The thought filled him with love and pride.

"DiNozzo, you need to get your ass down to the Navy Yard as soon as. There's been a break in at your apartment." Vance's impatient tone immediately brought Tony wide awake.

"What exactly happened Sir?" Tony heard him sigh. "Be here as soon as you can. We will give you a sit rep then." The line went dead. Tony glanced at his cell, barely 7 a.m. He jumped up and headed to the bathroom. Ziva was up, as was Nettie. He would tell them when he had showered.

Ziva glanced up at Tony as he appeared more formally dressed than he had been the last week. He was obviously going to the Navy Yard. "Do you want coffee mon coeur? Before you go? You have only had 4 hours sleep." She walked over to him and stared up into his beautiful green eyes. They were troubled. She put her arms around his waist and he hugged her back tightly. Reality was looming.

"My apartment has been broken into Ziva, that's all I know. Vance wants me there ASAP. I'll grab a quick cup thanks.

"Ziva felt her heart rate quicken. So they knew she was back in the States. The threat was hanging over their heads. Tony grabbed her hands, he could feel her trembling. "Hey, nothing is going to happen to you or Aviva I won't let it. You got me?" She nodded the old, fearless Ziva was long gone. She was a mother first and foremost. She had her daughter to a weapon of anybody's choice.

"Ziva we will do our best to keep you safe all of you. That's all we can do." A tear shimmered on her lashes and fell unbidden. Tony tenderly wiped it away and brought his lips down to hers. Seeing his ninja vulnerable did strange things to his heart. He swiped his tongue across her plump lips. She moaned opened her mouth and let him deepen the kiss. God she had missed this, he certainly knew how to use that clever mouth.

"Zivaleh, Aviva needs...sorry to interrupt Tony." Tony pecked Ziva's lips and pulled away easily. "No worries Nettie, I have to care of my girls." He kissed Aviva on her cheek. She looked adorable in a pink fleece sleepsuit. He headed out leaving Ziva shaking her head. Nettie patted her shoulder reassuringly she was worried for her niece. She knew how much the burden of the last two years had wore her down.

* * *

 **NCIS, Navy Yard Washington D.C**

Tony was shown straight into Leon Vance's office. He half expected to see Gibbs scowling at him. The older man had an appointment with Dr Taft about his headaches. Not that Vance informed Tony of this. He was secretly worried about Gibbs, ever since the shooting he had changed. Vance even doubted whether he should of been allowed to return to active duty.

"Agent DiNozzo, how are things? Ok your end I hope?" Tony nodded. "Your apartment was broken into last after 1a.m nothing was stolen. Just drawers turned out, maybe looking for clues. Miss Sciuto has the security footage from the surveillance we?"

Tony followed Vance into the elevator down to Abby's lab. He was not looking forward to facing her. She had been like his little sister for 13 years and yet,lately. He shook his head sadly. The music was strangely muted spelling out Abby's mood. Tony was glad Vance was there and Gibbs was absent. He needed the moral support.

Abby nodded to them both. "Director, Tony. So here is the footage from the surveillance you can see pretty clear images. They appear to be looking for evidence of Ziva's whereabouts. One has been identified as a local, small time crook. Mario Sanchez, Bishop and Anderson have gone to pick him up. The other guy isn't in the system."

Vance nodded seemingly pleased to have some sort of lead. "Thanks Miss Sciuto. Agent DiNozzo if you want to wait until the others return? Or go to your apartment to clear up?" Tony frowned at the thought of his immaculate apartment being burgled. "Tony, can I have a word please? It won't take long." Vance nodded and headed out.

Tony stared unblinking at the Goth waiting for her to speak. "I just wanted to see how you are. It must of been a huge shock I can't believe Ziva would keep..." Tony cut her off mid sentence; he couldn't take anymore of her dislike of Ziva. "Abby you and I have become like siblings over the years and I care about you. But I love Ziva and my daughter more! Unless your attitude changes we are going to have a serious problem."

Abby grabbed his arm, her eyes filling with tears. "She left us Tony, I loved Ziva but she daughter yes, of course I understand." Tony shook his head and walked out with replying. Abby stared after him distraught. Tony was like her big brother, she hated this distance between them.

Tony looked around his normally immaculate apartment and felt rage well up inside him. Although forensics had tried to leave it reasonably tidy it still looked like a crime scene. Nothing was actually broken, just a huge mess. He would get professional cleaners to come in. It felt tainted. Tony heard his cell buzz. It was Bishop they couldn't find Mario Sanchez. He decided to head back to Alexandria. His apartment didn't feel like home anymore. Being with Ziva and his daughter did. Was he heading for a fall? Ziva paced anxiously, Tony had been gone nearly all morning. She had gotten used to his constant presence. So had Aviva who was growing to love her daddy. She recognized him, enjoyed spending time with him. She heard Tony's car pull up on the drive way and had to calm herself down. What had happened to the former kickass assassin? Ziva sighed giving herself a mental headslap. Pull it together David.

Tony knew straight away that Ziva was distressed. He could tell by her expression. "Hey sweetcheeks, they did a good job of messing my apartment up. I have contacted an agency for professional cleaners to go in. Small time crooks did it. Probably hired by the Bashan's. They can't locate the suspects yet."

Ziva placed a cup of coffee before him and sat down. "Knowing the Bashan's their will be someone else involved. They wouldn't deal with the hired help personally." Tony stared at her thoughtfully and pulled out his cell to talk to Tim. He took a sip of coffee. Ziva handed him a pastrami on rye. He looked at her gratefully.

"Hey McGoo, did anyone question my neighbors? Anderson did? Did anybody notice anything? The woman who slept with my Dad yes will you look into it. Just something Ziva said got me thinking. Okay Tim, keep me posted."

Tony took a bite of his sandwich and swallowed his coffee. Ziva had a cup of tea in her hands. She waited quietly for him to speak. He finished his sandwich and sighed contentedly. "Tim said Anderson spoke to the woman who slept with my father that Christmas. That's not important, there was a foreign looking lady hanging around asking questions. At first she thought it was you but this woman was older. Long dark hair, pretty." Ziva frowned reminding him of many years spent in the Bullpen. Her wearing that same puzzled expression.

"Sounds like she could be connected to Isaac. Did Tim get a proper description of her?" Tony got up and pulled her into his arms. She felt his warmth and his strength comfort her as she tightened her arms round his waist. Whatever happened she knew he would have her back just like he had for the past decade. How had she ever let him go?

A couple of hours later Ziva was curled up on the leather couch next to Tony. Her head resting on his chest. Tony was watching Elf. Aviva was asleep after her fitful night. Nettie was out shopping for Christmas presents somewhat to Ziva's amusement. Ziva stared at the beautiful tree lights, wishing life was simple. She heard Tony's cell ring and felt resentful. Tony sat up pulling away reluctantly, tenderly kissing the top of her hair.

"Hey Tim, yes wow that was quick. Yes a good lead. Are you sure? See you tomorrow." He nodded to himself. "Abby has come good. Managed to pull some footage from the security cameras they installed. The mystery lady is Daniela Asher a former CIA agent. She was Isaac Bashan's former girlfriend."

Ziva looked at Tony eyes wide she knew that name. "She was also a former colleague of Ray Cruz she was in Israel with him. Oh Tony it just gets worse. Where is this going to end?" Tony felt dread in his stomach. With someone dying he had no doubt and it wouldn't be Ziva or his daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony stared at Ziva stunned; just the mention of Ziva's almost fiancé filled him with rage. He had seen her face pale at his reaction. He pulled her to him arms going round her waist in a now familiar motion. Ziva held on tightly, listening to his racing heartbeat. She knew just the mention of Ray caused Tony a lot of pain. Just like the mention of Jeanne Benoit did for her. They had been disastrous relationships built on lies and false feelings. Born from a desire for a normal life, wanting more from a relationship. Both thinking that neither had a chance with each other. Causing them both anguish, untold hurt and jealousy.

"I need to video call McGee and give him a heads up on this Ziva. I'm sorry to have to drag the past up again honey." Ziva pulled back and stared into his sea green eyes. She could get dizzy looking into them. Mentally she pulled herself together. " Tony it is I who am sorry. I know Ray is.." Tony placed a finger on her lips to silence her. The past was done.

He went to get the laptop and placed it on the dining room table. He had messaged McGee to tell him to be in MTAC. Suddenly the younger Agents face appeared on the screen. "Hey McGee, just a heads up Ziva said Daniela Asher was based in Israel with Ray Cruz. So maybe dig around there." Tony seen Tim's eyes widen at the mention of the former CIA Agent.

"Thanks Tony, it's getting late. Gibbs didn't return from his appointment. I'm going to take this home with me. Dig around there, Daniela Asher was part of an operation that went bad in the Middle East. Round about Mishnev's time she left by mutual agreement. In other words, classified. She was touting around for work but then went off the grid about a year ago."

"Fascinating timing, Timmy. Kind of all ties in. I'll be in the office tomorrow, first thing. If you find anything let me know. Give Delilah our love." Tony was happy his Probie was settled with Delilah she was good for him. Plus he had to admit he had been somewhat jealous. He looked across at his former partner. She really was beautiful and so unaware of it.

Ziva felt Tony staring at her and glanced up from her book. She felt those green eyes burning into her. She winked and smirked. "DiNozzo, you are googling yes? Just like all those years ago. What happened to them bikini photos?" Tony smirked looking very pleased with himself. He still treasured them photographs, along with the one from Paris. The door opened revealing Aunt Nettie laden down with bags.

Ziva rushed to help her Aunt. She looked Tony up and down. "This conversation is not done with." Tony laughed and picked up the last of Nettie's packages. He looked forward to continuing it. He smiled and said "To be continued then Ninja?" Ziva laughed and nodded.

Tim and Delilah had eaten their dinner. Tim sat at his laptop trying to find some information on Daniela Asher. His days of staying at the office all hours were gone. He and Delilah tried hard to maintain a work home life balance. Tim decided to contact Gavriela the Israeli CIA Agent. She had a soft spot for him. As Tony once said she had caught the McFever. She was very helpful and revealed Daniela was from Israeli parents but born in the USA. Her and Ray had been partners in a joint op with Mossad. During 2011 the time frame fit with Ziva and Ray's doomed relationship. Tim decided to leave it until the following day. It was 10 p.m let Tony and Ziva relax. It was news they already knew more or less.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had received some pretty devastating news. He had gone to see Dr Taft after having an MRI scan. The surgeon had told him he was referring Gibbs to a colleague of his. A neuro surgeon, Dr Sylvia Harvey was renowned in her field. As a favor she had agreed to see Gibbs immediately. She explained bluntly to him he had a tumor on his brain. It was most likely caused by the numerous concussions and comas over the years. Without surgery optimistically,he could lose his sight. Worst case scenario it could kill him. He had 48 hours to decide.

Tony held his daughter and blew a raspberry on her stomach. She giggled and grabbed at his hair. Aviva had been asleep, Tony heard her wake up and start talking to herself. Ziva was asleep, snoring slightly. Tony sat down in the rocking chair with Aviva on his knee. Her fleece blanket wrapped around her. He still was in awe of the fact he was a father. She stared at him big, green eyes unblinking. He gently caressed her cheek, hugging her close. Quietly he began to sing a lullaby.

Ziva woke up with a jump, she got out of bed and went to the nursery. The sight that greeted her made her heart melt. Tony and Aviva were both fast asleep in the rocking chair. She gently shook Tony's shoulder. She then took Aviva and settled her in her bed. Tony looked around groggily, he had been asleep for at least an hour. Ziva grabbed him by the hand and led him to her bedroom. Tony watched in surprise. Ziva got back into the huge King size bed and indicated for him to join her. Settling down beside her his arm around her waist, Tony sighed contentedly. They never had needed words was his last thought before he drifted off back to sleep.

Gibbs had spent a restless night. He knew he had no choice but it still wasn't an easy decision. He decided to go into the Navy Yard to see Vance personally. Now his decision had been made he would be facing surgery immediately. He wanted to do a few things before that happened. He would tell Dr Harvey to schedule it for the following day. He knew Abby would be devastated. The others would be concerned but she was like a helpless child.

Tony was once again up early, showered and smartly dressed. Ziva eyed him hungrily, she respected his decision to want to go slowly but she wanted him badly. She edged closer to him and sniffed him, he smelt gorgeous. He looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows playfully. Seeing the look in those dark orbs made his stomach drop. Oh hell DiNozzo, without thinking he grabbed her head his hands sinking in her hair and hungrily kissed her eager lips. Ziva kissed him back passionately. She suddenly became aware of her daughter happily playing on the floor and pulled back. Tony looked down at her his heart racing, he pecked her lips and moved away. He put on his coat,it was freezing outside. The forecast had said snow.

"Ziva when I get back we need to talk. I know until all this is over with the Bashan's we can't really plan but we need to know if we both want the same thing. One hundred per cent because I can't cope with losing you again. Either of you. Twice is enough, it almost killed me, especially the last time." Tony nodded and headed out the door, leaving Ziva shaken and stunned. Tony obviously meant her summer in Somalia and leaving her in Israel.

* * *

 **Navy Yard, Washington D.C**

Leon Vance stared at Gibbs in shock. For once he didn't know what to say to the gruff former marine. Really there were no words. "Obviously, I don't know if I will be coming back if ever. Depending on the surgery and then recovery time." Gibbs spoke matter of fact but his heart was racing. Vance seen his face go white. He moved quickly to help him to sit down in the chair before he collapsed. He poured him a glass of water. Was this really happening? It felt like a living nightmare.

Tony was gathered in front of the plasma with Bishop and Anderson. He was ready to do a full day. Progress needed to be made. Vance had wanted to send a couple of agents for protection Ziva had refused. A picture of a very attractive lady in her late 30s appeared on the screen. She had dark, curly hair, tanned skin and hazel eyes. She reminded Tony of Eva Longoria. Tim cleared his throat. "This is former CIA Agent Daniela Asher. She is 38 both of her parents are Israeli. Her father is a professor at Georgetown University. Miss Asher was born in the USA. Her boyfriend is Isaac Bashan. They met in 2011 on a joint Mossad CIA op. Tony's neighbor identified her. She was asking questions about Tony's whereabouts. Miss Asher left the CIA a year ago. A sleeper cell op in the Middle East went wrong. Civilians were killed, she left by mutual consent. After putting herself up for hire she disappeared a month later until now."

"Good job McGee, so you found out what happened on the op? Where's El Jefe at?" Tony looked round waiting for a head slap although they had died off the last year. The others headed back to their desks. He looked up and caught sight of Gibbs coming down the stairs with Vance. Something was off his gut was screaming.

"Ok team, Gibbs is going on a special mission. Strictly need to know and you don't. McGee you are in charge. DiNozzo you are just here helping you are officially still on protection duty. Ziva is one stubborn woman." Vance looked around seeing confusion in their faces. They had decided a cover story was better than the truth for now. Gibbs wanted the operation in private. Then the team could be informed of the outcome. He decided to say goodbye to Abby but keep up the cover story. This case was too important for distractions.

"Ok Gibbs safe travels." Tony shook his old mentors hand. Something was a miss he knew it. "The BOLO has just come back Sanchez has been picked up by Metro. Bishop, Anderson don't come back without him this time." Tony grinned proudly at his Probie. "Tony maybe it's time for you to pay Ray Cruz a visit in prison. See what he knows. What do you say?" Tony felt the grin slip from his face. What the hell?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N thanks for the reviews, follows and to Athena as always. Sorry it's been so late in coming. With Cote's news guess we are disappointed but so very proud of how much she loves Ziva and her fans.**

* * *

 **Navy Yard Washington D.C**

Tony stared at Tim in shock was he being serious. The thought of seeing Ziva's former boyfriend made his stomach heave. "Probie, what on earth do you think Ray Cruz will know?" Tim raised his eyebrows at Tony's rattled tone. He sometimes forgot about how complicated things had always been between Tony and Ziva. Especially former romantic partners. They never ended well for either one.

"If you don't want to go I will Tony I'm sorry. It's just Ray was there when Daniela met Bashan he might unknowingly have some information. He might not even want to talk to us. Just thought it was worth a shot." Tony nodded. Did he really want to see Ray Cruz and his smug face again? Hell yes, Ziva had given birth to his daughter. He wasn't locked up for murder. He had a future to look forward to once this threat was dealt with. "Ok Tim make the call I'll pay him a visit." Tim smirked he knew Tony wouldn't be able to resist taking the bait.

Ziva was wrapping Christmas presents for Tony she had bought him some gifts she knew he would love. She felt more confident of them recently and their future as a family. Aunt Nettie wanted to return to Israel when this was over. Ziva was beyond grateful for her aunt's love and support the last couple of years. She also knew wherever Tony went she and Aviva would go. Never again would they be kept apart. Senior was due in a couple of days, Ziva had bought him an expensive tie that she knew he would love. She had also bought Aviva a beautiful red, velvet dress for Christmas day. With her dark curls it would look adorable and a matching red hair band. Aviva would be spoilt rotten even though she was too young to really understand yet. Ziva knew Senior and Tony wouldn't be able to resist.

* * *

 **Navy Yard Washington D.C**

Bishop and Anderson had brought in Mario Sanchez. Tony was shocked at the scrawny looking man. Ziva would of taken him out easily retired or not. So far he had said nothing, although he had leered at Bishop. Tony missed his ninja's kickass attitude sometimes. Ziva would of had his head on the table, arm behind his back in a strangle hold. They had left him to it demanding a lawyer. Tony had to admit this was where Gibbs was needed. The no nonsense former marine took no crap. Since his shooting in Iraq he just wasn't the same man.

Gibbs himself was in hospital he had been prepped for surgery. Dr Harvey had informed him it should take between 4 to 6 hours. He had left letters entrusted to Vance in case he didn't make it. Although the neuro surgeon seemed confident. He knew if he made it he had to make peace with Ziva. He hated the way things were. He also knew his days as an agent were over. He sent a prayer to Shannon to watch over him.

* * *

 **Washington State Penitentiary DC**

Tony stared at Ray Cruz thru the glass partition. He hadn't seen his smug face for four years. He looked older but still arrogant. Tony had to remind himself he was the one who had his freedom Ray smirked "Agent DiNozzo to what do I owe the pleasure? Need some tips in the ladies department? You must be pushing 50 now. No action these days?" Tony gripped the telephone receiver. He took a deep breath and pasted on his fake DiNozzo grin. "No need to worry about that former CI-Ray I have a beautiful lady in my life thanks. I am here about Daniela Asher your former partner. If you cooperate we may be able to help transfer you closer to Miami."

* * *

 **Navy Yard Washington D.C**

Sanchez had finally begun to spill. Anderson had lost his temper,the former Navy SEAL could be pretty intimidating. His accomplice was his young cousin Rafael. He was brought in for questioning. He was as broad and muscular as Mario was scrawny. He confirmed Asher had approached him they had a mutual contact. She knew Ziva would probably not be at the apartment, she wanted information on her whereabouts. No he had no idea how to contact her. She contacted them on a secured line. All in all not much new information was gathered. Vance was feeling frustrated something had to give soon.

* * *

 **Washington State Penitentiary DC**

Ray continued to stare at Tony, his mind casting back to 5 years before. Daniela Asher was attractive, she reminded him a little of Ziva. She was pretty private didn't give much away, she was also a kickass agent. "Agent DiNozzo, why would you be interested in Agent Asher? What if I don't know anything?" Tony could feel the anger starting to build, his face flushed red. "Cruz forget it! I knew coming here was a mistake. It's connected with Isaac Bashan that's all I can say." Tony stared waiting to see what the cocky, former CIA Agent did next.

Ray decided to be straight he didn't actually know that much. "Bashan was arrogant; he helped out on an op to track down a former colleague. Who needed to be handled as it were? Mossad were cooperative. Daniela spoke Hebrew so she was useful. Her and Bashan hit it off straight away, their was an instant chemistry. Kinda reminded me a bit of you and.. How is she?"

Tony took pity on him for all the guy was scum he had genuinely seemed to have feelings for Ziva. "She is fine Cruz. Found her something permanent. She has a daughter now. Beautiful little thing, looks just like her." Tony could see this got under his skin. The facade slipping he swallowed hard. "Who's the daddy? You DiNozzo?" Ray seen the truth in Tony's eyes, yes he was. So his suspicions about these two had been right all the long. Part of him was happy for Ziva, it just hurt like hell it was DiNozzo she had a child with. "Look DiNozzo sorry there's not much information I can give you. Asher and Bashan seemed pretty tight. I didn't see her again after Israel I had some cleaning up to do, as you know. There was another Agent Grace Lawrence who she was pretty close with. Like a mentor. She might be able to help,she was higher up the food chain than us." Tony nodded and stood up. "DiNozzo wait, tell Ziva I'm sorry and I hope she will be happy. She deserves that." Tony nodded and put the reciever down glad it was over with. Who was Grace Lawrence?

Gibbs had come thru the six hours operation. He was critical but stable. Vance had spoken to his surgeon who said it had gone well; there was now a long road to recovery ahead. Knowing Gibbs it was going to be hard and frustrating. He was not looking forward to informing the very emotional Miss Sciuto.

Tony got in his car and decided to head back to Alexandria. He rang Tim and updated him on his conversation with Ray. Tim said he would try and find out what he could on Grace Lawrence but with it being CIA who knew. Tony was distracted he didn't notice the Chevrolet grey sedan tailing him all the way back to Alexandria. Daniela Asher really was good at her job. Her hunch that Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo might pay Ray Cruz a visit had finally paid off. She followed him to a quiet. up market suburban neighborhood. Well, well hidden in plain sight. Tony got out from his car checking his cell he didn't notice the sedan accelerate and smash into him and sides swipe his car. The car raced of at high speed. Tony lay bleeding on the ground.

Ziva heard a smash and the sound of a car screeching away. Fear gripping her she raced out the door, and on to the street. Tony's mustang was crumpled on one side, Tony himself lay injured groaning. "Tony oh my God, are you badly hurt?" She bent down next to him eyes frantically scanning his body for injury. The lady from the house opposite was calling an ambulance. There was a cut on Tony's head bleeding heavily. His hand lay at an awkward angle but he seemed in one piece. Ziva gently gripped his uninjured hand, she was shaking overcome with emotion. He could of been killed. She knew in her gut this was down to the Bashans they had found them. They would deal with that later. Getting Tony sorted was her priority. She had once again put him in harms way.

Tony as if reading her thoughts as he used to for 8 years gripped her hand tightly. "No Ziva, don't do this. Don't hate on yourself we're a team remember, A family. "Ziva nodded swallowed past the lump in her throat. It was time to end this for the sake of her family, come what may.


End file.
